The present invention relates to a simple, continuous method for the preparation of tablets.
The conventional tableting presses operate on the basis of a cycle, using punches and dies. The process requires thoroughly premixed tableting materials and overall is therefore an expensive multistage process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, continuous method of tableting. We have found that this object is achieved by a continuous method for tableting extrudable pharmaceutical mixtures, wherein the mixture is extruded and the still deformable extrudate is pressed between two rollers which are driven in opposite directions and possess depressions opposite one another in the roller shell, the form of these depressions determining the tablet shape. If hemispherical tablets or other tablets which are flat on one side are to be prepared, one roller shell is left smooth.
Although there may be cases in which premixing is advantageous, so that a simple extruder is adequate, it is as a rule substantially more advantageous if the extruder, in the conventional manner, is in the form of a single-screw or multi-screw mixing extruder, thus making premixing unnecessary.